Solo déjate llevar
by Kasumi-chan12
Summary: Después de la batalla contra los tritones, Luffy y su tripulación embarcan hacia su nuevo destino. Unas horas después de zarpar todo se torna tranquilo, hasta que Nami y Luffy entablan una conversación, y sin querer, se dejaron llevar. Lo sé, mal summary, si gustan, pasen, sean bienvenidos.


**NORMAL POV**

Después de haber vencido a los tritones, salvado a la isla y liberado la aldea Cocoyashi, la tripulación del Going Merry se dirige rumbo hacia su nueva aventura. El cielo marino comenzaba a oscurecer y las olas se tornaban tranquilas.

La cubierta del barco estaba desierta, mientras tanto, una luz estaba encendida y cierto bullicio se oía en una habitación, dentro, todos estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa redonda, con una botella de vino tinto en el centro y con una copa en la mano. Estaba claro que festejaban el haberle pateado su enorme trasero de pez a Arlong.

-Bueno, debo admitir que antes creía que eras todo un idiota, Luffy, pero después de haberte visto así en batalla, no me queda duda alguna de que serás un buen capitán – decía Sanji con cierto deje de ironía en su voz. Tenía a Nami abrazada por un lado, muy sonriente.

-¡Pues qué se podía esperar del futuro Rey de los Piratas! ¡Por supuesto que lo mejor! – El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja como siempre solía hacerlo – Aunque admito que no lo hubiese logrado si no me hubieran ayudado a liberarme – puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, visiblemente nervioso.

-Vamos, capitán, no hay que ponernos sentimentales – le dijo Zoro dándole un golpe de juego en el hombro.

-¡Sentimental yo! – exclamó Luffy un tanto ofendido mandándole una mirada acecina al espadachín.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, antes de que comiencen a sacarse los ojos, yo quisiera decir unas cuantas palabras – dijo Nami al momento que se soltaba del abrazo de Sanji, dejó su copa en la mesa y respiró hondo – En primera, la verdad no entiendo... es decir, los eh traicionado ¿Y aún así me quieren en su tripulación?

-Pues... debemos admitir que sí eres una traidora – interrumpió Zoro – Pero por alguna razón te seguimos considerando nuestra nakama.

-Y al oír a Nojiko nos dimos cuenta de que tenías tus razones – dijo Usopp, que hasta aquel momento había guardado silencio.

-No eres una mala persona, al contrario, pienso que te has esforzado mucho en lograr tus metas y que definitivamente pasaste por una muy mala infancia – Sanji la miró con cierta expresión de tristeza.

Nami bajó la mirada un tanto perdida, después agregó:

-Bueno... sí, de verdad lamento mucho el... – sujetó su brazo algo apenada – Perdonen – dijo y por un momento se le quebró la voz.

-Vamos, como capitán y futuro Rey de los Piratas, no puedo permitir que un nakama mío se vea así de triste – Nami fijó su vista en Luffy – No lo permitiré.

-Prometo que no volverá a pasar, capitán – susurró la chica.

-Así se habla. Por cierto... tanta charla ya me dio hambre – Luffy estiró los brazos – ¡Ah comer se ah dicho! – dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Sanji.

-Está bien – dijo el cocinero, salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

**NAMI'S POV**

Después de la cena todos se fueron a descansar; no sabía exactamente qué es lo que había cocinado Sanji, pero debo admitir que me agradó bastante, y por supuesto, mi hambriento capitán no dudó ni un segundo en repetir la ración un par de veces más. Aún recuerdo la expresión en el rostro de Sanji al ver qué tan lejos podía llegar el apetito de Luffy. Podría jurar que si no lo detenía acabaría con todas las reservas del barco. En mi vida había conocido a un tipo como Luffy. ¡Vaya apetito más voraz! Estoy segura de que nadie en el mundo podría comer tanto como él.

No sé por qué, pero sonreí a la idea de ser su nakama.

**LUFFY'S POV**

Maldición, aún sentía hambre y Sanji me detuvo antes de continuar. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

Estaba dando vueltas por el barco, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y el suave sonido de las olas me tranquilizaba, me senté al pie de uno de los mandarinos de Nami, solo esperaba que Sanji no saliera a la mitad de la noche para impedírmelo, después de todo, según yo todos ya se habían ido a dormir; sin embargo, varias veces llegué a sentir la presencia de la demandante mirada de Sanji.

Me quité el sombrero y pasé una mano por mi cabello, suspiré, no sé por qué, pero me hacía bastante falta hacerlo. Inhalé profundamente y observé el horizonte con detenimiento sin poder distinguir más allá de las olas iluminadas bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Una pequeña brisa comenzó a soplar, entonces, cuando menos me di cuenta, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse...

Me dio la impresión de que me había quedado dormido por horas. Pero cuando sentí ese suave tacto sobre mi hombro y abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que aún estaba oscuro. Tal vez solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos y no horas, pero a pesar de todo, sentí los ojos algo hinchados, acto reflejo los tallé con la parte interna de la mano y bostecé cuanto pude. Parpadeé un par de veces para así poder enfocarme bien en la silueta que estaba arrodillada delante de mí.

-Lamento despertarlo, capitán, pero no creo que sea muy apropiado que duermas aquí afuera Luffy – Nami me brindó una cálida sonrisa, lo cual, por motivos que desconocía completa e íntegramente, se me revolvió el estómago, pero en cierta forma, hizo sentirme bien.

-Ah... eh, claro, yo solo estaba... qué va, no podía dormir dentro, salí aquí y sin querer me eh quedado dormido – respondí vagamente.

-Ya veo – Nami sonrió de nuevo y eso provocó que el estómago volviera a darme un vuelco – Pero bueno, hay que entrar.

-Sí, es solo que... – no tenía un buen argumento para no ir con ella, pero no sentía ganas de entrar, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza – Tengo hambre.

Una sonrisita burlona cruzó por el rostro de Nami.

-Y bueno, ya sabes, Sanji me mataría si se llegara a enterar de que eh tomado algo de la cocina, así que... bueno, no tengo opción – flexioné mis piernas de tal forma en que después las crucé y pasé mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza.

-Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti – se acercó a un mandarino, tomó dos mandarinas y me lanzó una; instintivamente yo la miré como diciéndole "¿Qué te ocurre?" Seguramente vio la pregunta formulada en mi rostro, porque me dijo – Te debía una, espero que con eso salve mi deuda – se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a retirar la cáscara de la fruta.

Jugueteé unos momentos con la mandarina antes de pelarla.

-Luffy – oí que ella decía, volteé a verla en el momento en que limpiaba algunas gotas de jugo de mi barbilla, comí otro gajo de mandarina esperando a que ella continuara.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté al ver que ella no respondía.

-Pues... – me miró a los ojos con una expresión algo perdida – ¿Por qué quieres que yo sea tu nakama?

-Pues no estás aquí por la fuerza – ella se mostró sorprendida ante mi respuesta y después me dio un zape, bajé un poco la cabeza y puse mi mano en donde había recibido el golpe – ¡Auch! ¡Sabes, eso duele! – exclamé, aún sabiendo que podía despertar a los demás, pero dudé.

-Idiota, sabía que no serías capaz de responder – se cruzó de brazos, pero a juzgar por su expresión supe que en realidad quería soltarse a reír.

-Pues... – intenté formular palabra, lo cual me pareció imposible, me quedé en silencio por un rato y cuando intenté tomar otro gajo me di cuenta de algo: me había zampado la mandarina sin siquiera notarlo **(Yo: Lo cual NO era MUY normal en él.) **

-¿Quieres? – me ofreció Nami tendiéndome la mitad de su mandarina, asentí con una sonrisa y agradecí en voz baja.

**NAMI'S POV**

Nos quedamos sumidos en el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche.

-Te diré algo, antes de que supiera de que eras una gran navegante, no tenía una razón... pero creo que... – calló por unos segundos – ¡Ay!, creo que me está dando un calambre en el pie – señaló su pie y acto seguido se levantó, pero alcancé a notar cierto tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

Luffy caminó un poco hasta llegar a la proa y recargó sus brazos en barandal, ¿A caso estaba evitándome?

-Eh, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté intrigada y algo ofendida ante su reacción.

-N-no es nada – balbuceó.

-Pero aún no respondes a mi pregunta – al decir esto me di cuenta de algo, tal vez me importaba lo que respondiera y me arrepentí casi al instante, tal vez soné algo molesta. Quería abofetearme.

-Es que yo... no sé qué decir – suspiró y volteó a verme, vacilante – Tal vez no tenga respuesta. Simplemente... desde que te vi, quería que fueras _**mí**_ nakama. _**Mí**_ navegante. Quería escucharte decirme "capitán" – no sé porqué, pero me estremecí al escucharlo y sentí que la presión en mi sangre aumentaba – Te quería a bordo.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? No te entiendo – negué con la cabeza un par de veces al momento en que mi mente se llenaba de tantas preguntas, tantas, que temí no poder responder a ninguna de ellas.

-Gen-san me dijo que me mataría si llegaba a quitarte esa sonrisa que tienes – dijo cambiando de tema, y al instante volví a confundirme – ¿Nami, sabes qué? No voy a quitarte tu sonrisa, pero me encantaría poder robarte unas cuantas.

-Un momento – dije y me llevé una mano a la sien – Estoy confundida, dime lo que quieres decirme ya, sin rodeos.

No respondió, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, estaba tratando de eludirme otra vez, pero esta vez no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente. Quería una respuesta, y la quería ahora. Me apresuré y le tomé del brazo, el volteó instintivamente, pero antes de poder decir palabra, lo empujé hacia la pared y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Me darás una respuesta, quieras o no – reclamé, otra vez furiosa.

**LUFFY'S POV**

Nami me empujó hacia la pared y colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros aplicando fuerza, acercó su rostro al mío, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, me miró con furia en los ojos y me exigió una respuesta.

-Na-Nami – balbuceé.

-Dime lo que quieres decirme, o verás cuando realmente llego a enojarme, ca-pi-tán – amenazó con una mirada demandante, tragué saliva.

-Yo... yo – comencé a decir, pero no encontré palabras para continuar.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que me digas lo que quiera que sea que tienes que decirme, no te estoy pidiendo que te lances de un acantilado ni nada por el estilo, tan solo te pido que respondas a mi pregunta.

-Te quiero como mi nakama por que... – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, respiré hondo – Quiero protegerte y... también porque... bueno, te... te quiero más que a una simple navegante – susurré, pero para entonces fue muy, muy, pero muy tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Nami tenía los ojos abiertos y enfocados en mí, realmente no debí de decir eso, sentí que la presión en mi pecho subía, sin pensarlo dos veces me zafé con la intención de echarme a correr.

Estaba a punto de salir pirado de ahí, pero oí la suave voz de Nami a mis espaldas.

-Luffy – volteé a verla.

-O-olvida lo que dije, creo que realmente lo dije sin pensar – negué con la cabeza y comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-Es que no quiero olvidar lo que dijiste – me quedé estático, ella se fue acercando poco a poco, intenté echarme para atrás, pero me quedé ahí, ella esperó una reacción de mi parte, pero no la hubo.

Por fin estuvo a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mí, buscó mis ojos y sin saber por qué, eludí su mirada; se acercó más a mí y yo en reacción di un paso hacia atrás, así seguimos hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared, muy bien, esto en definitiva se está poniendo extraño.

-Repítelo – tragué saliva – dime lo que quieres, capitán.

-Yo... yo... no debí de decir... – se acercó más a mí y me susurró al oído.

-Dime otra vez, dime que quieres protegerme, dime que no solo me quieres como a una navegante, dímelo de nuevo.

-Nami... – alcancé a decir casi sin aliento, ella puso suavemente un dedo sobre mis labios, indicando que me callara.

-Tan solo... dime que me quieres – me abrazó por el cuello y su nariz rozó la mía, sin pensarlo dos veces asentí.

-Sí, Nami, te quiero – sentí su respiración y acto seguido la abracé por la cadera, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, a decir verdad, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo me dejé llevar por aquel momento.

**NAMI'S POV**

Me besó, primero con ternura y delicadeza, pero poco a poco sentía que iba subiendo la intensidad con la que rozaba mis labios contra los suyos, me aferré a su camisa para evitar caer, entonces sentí que comenzábamos a caminar, y cuando menos pensé, ya me tenía contra la pared, dibujó una línea de tiernos besos alrededor de mi cuello y yo reí al sentir esa sensación tan satisfactoria, me abrazó con más fuerza, atrayéndome cada vez más hacia él y cuando ya no nos quedaba más oxígeno en los pulmones, nos separamos.

Él tenía la cara enrojecida y respiraba entrecortadamente, yo no podía decir lo contrario, me hacía demasiada falta el aire, nos quedamos abrazados por unos momentos más antes de que lo tomara de la camisa para robarle un beso, a lo cual, no me respondió nada mal...

**¡FIN! :D**

**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores, espero que les haya agradado este pequeño LuNa, y la verdad es que ****está** muy cortito, pero me salió desde el corazón. (Como habréis notado soy una tía muy sentimental u.u) 

**Bueno, está a su criterio si queréis dejar un review, si no, pues ya será para la próxima, lo único que les pido es que no me den de tomatazos, por favor, les pido una pequeñísima oportunidad, vamos, es mi primer fic sobre One Piece, y por cierto, les estaría eternamente agradecida si me informan sobre alguna falta ortográfica, porque la verdad no me perdonaría nunca el tener una falla gramatical, así que, dejéis comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, lo que queráis, pero... sin tomatazos por favor ^^ **

**Jeje, bueno, lo único que me queda por decir es: **

_**Yonde kurete arigatō**_** (Gracias por leer :D) **

**Kasumi-chan fuera ~**

**Sayönara! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ˇ**

**Review?**


End file.
